


Both Sides Now

by Nary



Category: Perseity
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bisexual Male Character, Character of Color, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Enlightenment Through Orgasms, F/M, Hallucinations, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Music, Musicians, Oral Sex, Orgy, Out of Body Experiences, Religion, Ritual Sex, Science Fiction, The Future Has Better Drugs, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 09:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aysta let the men lead her into the ritual room, Lwennas holding one hand and Zozo the other.  Beyond, it was body-warm, drenched with colour (brighter still to their jiunggar-heightened senses), and everything resonated with a low hum from some unnameable source.  The air was heavy with incense and sweat.  On couches, cots, cushions, bodies twined together in twos or threes or fours, the light pulsing off their flesh in time to the beat of Aysta’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both Sides Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story, from about 2003-2004 or so, so I edited it lightly in order to post it without feeling totally ashamed.

Aysta let the men lead her into the ritual room, Lwennas holding one hand and Zozo the other. Beyond, it was body-warm, drenched with colour (brighter still to their jiunggar-heightened senses), and everything resonated with a low hum from some unnameable source. The air was heavy with incense and sweat. On couches, cots, cushions, bodies twined together in twos or threes or fours, the light pulsing off their flesh in time to the beat of Aysta’s heart. Her eyes widened at the sensual display and she marveled that these people were not ashamed. 

Zozo scanned the room, looking for a good place to settle. Lwennas slipped an arm around Aysta’s waist. She could feel his body-heat through her thin slip of a dress. His black hair, which hung to his shoulders in dreadlocks, brushed softly against her cheek as he leaned down to murmur in her ear. "Beautiful, isn’t it?"

She nodded, awestruck. "It’s so... alive." It was the best word she could think of to capture the vibrant beauty of the scene. 

Lwennas nodded in agreement, his full lips grazing her ear lightly. "It is."

"Is it always like this?"

"It’s never the same twice," he said, shooting a smile at Zozo, who pressed close to Aysta on the other side. 

She let out a little sigh at being sandwiched between their bodies. "Did you find a good spot?" 

"I did." Moving around to face his partners, the priest took each of them by the hand. "Come," he said simply, an invitation, a command, a prayer. 

Wordlessly they followed as he led them through the morass of worshippers to a shallow alcove at the back. The walls, like the rest of the Tengrist temple, were decorated with luxurious erotic carvings. Its floor was lined with thick pillows around the centrepiece - a red chaise longue with artfully-scrolled ends, wide enough for at least two. "Oh," breathed Aysta, "it’s perfect."

"For your first time with us, everything should be perfect," said Zozo with a smile, brushing a hand through her long dark hair. Lwennas stood behind Aysta as the priest moved in and kissed her deeply. She sank back against the taller man, who ran his large hands down her arms and up Zozo’s. Pressed between them like a flower, she could feel their desire for her growing, straining. Lwennas leaned down and kissed her neck, brushing her hair aside, and she circled an arm around his neck. Two sets of fingers moved against her body, skimming lightly over her skin. With eyes closed, she was having a hard time telling which belonged to who, but she didn't mind. 

One hand, she thought Zozo's, ran up under her short dress, caressing her thigh, her hip, the curve of her waist. One finger hooked under the elastic of her silkoid panties, teasing them downwards on that side. Aysta wriggled, stepping delicately out of them as they pooled around her ankles. Lwennas, pressing eagerly against her generous backside, was bare-chested now. He bore a faint scent of vanilla and clover, while Zozo smelled more like ginger or cinnamon or some other spice she couldn't name. 

She realized she was naked between them, although she didn't remember taking her dress off. Even though other people in the room could surely see her, she felt no shame. She fumbled with Zozo's belt, her fingers seeming to move unusually slowly. He laughed, a melodious sound, and helped her undo the knot at his waist, letting his saffron robe slide to the floor, leaving him naked except for his sun-pendant. His skin was a little paler than Aysta's, a light tan versus her own shade of milky coffee, covered in places by dense dark hair, darker than the chestnut curls on his head. His cock was perhaps fifteen centimeters and thick for its length. 

She twisted around to work on Lwennas's pants, but found he was already slipping them off. As he straightened up again, she took in his smooth body, broad shoulders, slim waist... Her eyes drifted lower, admiring his erection, easily twenty centimeters in length, curving up sleekly towards his flat stomach. He smiled, firmly cupping one of her large breasts as he bent down to kiss her, tongue darting into her mouth. Her head was swirling with bright colours and the sounds of a roomful of people fucking; she felt dizzy, but their arms held her up. 

Zozo was behind her now - she could feel his cock nestling between her cheeks as he stroked her back. He reached around her to fondle her nipple, gently circling and twisting it to a state of rapt attention. Lwennas moved his mouth down her neck, her breastbone, kneeling to latch onto the other nipple, rolling it between his lips and flicking it with his tongue until it was as hard as its sister. Zozo's free hand stroked Lwennas's hair, moving along his cheek. Lwennas turned long enough to kiss his friend's palm, then went back to Aysta's breast. 

The simple gesture moved the young woman. Other times when she had been with two or more men, they had ignored each other as much as possible. They certainly didn't touch or kiss. Most often they had taken their turns with her, each man wrapped up in his own fantasy, pointedly pretending they were alone or perhaps exchanging awkward jokes. She knew then that this would be a very different experience, at once more beautiful and more honest.

Zozo sat, drawing her gently down onto the sofa. Lwennas still knelt before her, hands resting atop her luscious thighs. The surface felt cool under her and she was intensely aware of its silkiness. It was like morning mist against her skin. For a moment she could smell the brisk air off the mountains in Tsinosga, but it was gone the next instant. "It's like home," she said, not sure if they would understand her. 

Zozo smiled, his honey-brown irises all but swallowed by pupil. "Yes." His voice seemed to echo slightly in her ears. "It's like all of our homes." He pulled her back against him so she was sitting between his legs, held securely in his embrace. 

Lwennas nodded in agreement, his thumbs gently parting her thighs. Aysta drew a breath as her moist lips pulled away from each other, opening her to the air. "Ah," he smiled, "you're so lovely." He lowered his mouth to kiss her, probing the soft folds of her womanhood with his expert tongue. He licked her with an intensity and skill Aysta had never before experienced. She didn't know what else she could do, so she concentrated on trying to keep breathing, but it wasn't easy. In fact, it was almost too much to take and she might have pulled her legs together if Zozo hadn't locked his ankles around hers. She was spread wide, and even wider, by two sets of hands, leaving her clit exposed, peeking out shyly from its nest of damp, dark curls. Lwennas glanced up for a moment, smiling at the two of them. "Should I let her have it, do you think?" he asked the priest teasingly.

"Hmm, let's see," said Zozo, dipping one hand down to test her waters. Aysta gasped as he ran a finger swiftly up her slick valley. "I think she's ready," he said with a smile. A thin thread of moisture joined him to her for a time as he moved his hand back towards her full breast. Lwennas needed no further encouragement to resume his ministrations. Zozo held her firmly but not too tightly as she writhed, cupping her breasts, his erection pressing against the small of her back. Aysta moaned as Lwennas began to hum against her pussy, sending vibrations through her pelvis. She was distantly aware of a matching low undertone from somewhere deep in Zozo's chest, a hum that seemed to move through her back to stir something far inside her. Her entire body was buzzing, tingling, as she shuddered into her first orgasm of the night, a fast, hard one, her legs wide and back arching, with a dazzling shimmer of colours behind her closed eyelids.

Aysta was panting in Zozo's arms when she could see again. Lwennas had risen from the floor to join them on the couch, his long body stretched out along its length. He must have flicked a switch somewhere, thought Aysta fleetingly, because the light in the small alcove seemed brighter somehow, the colours more intense. She found herself wanting to give them something back, an idea gradually forming in her mind. "Lie down," she instructed Zozo, pressing one hand against his chest, a little surprised at her own boldness. He gladly obliged, however, stretching out beside the taller man. Aysta positioned herself so she was straddling two legs, one belonging to each of her partners, giving her ready access to both cocks. She took one in each hand, stroking them lightly in unison, enjoying their different sizes and textures. Their heartbeats syncopated like drums against her skin.

The two men lay comfortably beside each other, Lwennas with one arm slung around Zozo's shoulders. They both moved gently against her hands, not quite thrusting outright, but just a patient rocking of the hips. Aysta flipped her long hair out of the way and bowed down to suck them each in turn, wrapping her full lips first around Zozo, then to Lwennas, then back to Zozo, and so on, until they were both slick from her tongue's lubrication. Then her hands slid over them easily, moving faster. There was a ringing in her ears, or maybe she was making the noise herself, she wasn't quite sure. She could feel the tension in their thighs between her legs, and she ground her wet pussy against them as she jerked them both off. 

Soon, or perhaps it just seemed soon, Lwennas's brown eyes widened, his breath coming more quickly. "Ohh, almost there," he groaned, beginning to twist beneath her. 

Zozo leaned over to give him a quick kiss, then turned to Aysta. "If you want, swallow his come," he said, his voice calm and under control despite the slippery hand still pistoning up and down his shaft. Aysta nodded willingly, switching most of her attention to Lwennas. She licked her lips before plunging down onto him, taking as much of his cock into her mouth as she could while continuing to stroke him by hand. Letting out an explosive cry, he promptly unloaded a hot, sticky stream of juice down her waiting throat. She eagerly gulped it down, though a little trickled out the side of her mouth. She licked up the errant drops from both his member and her lips, then straightened and gave Zozo a questioning look. He seemed to read her mind, or perhaps she had asked her question out loud and didn't remember, for he simply smiled and said "Don't worry about me, all in good time."

"Was there a reason you got me to swallow?" she asked curiously, still lightly stroking the priest.

"Well, first of all, I wanted to see it," he said, grinning. "It was very lovely. But there is another reason as well. Jiunggar flows into every part of one's body, but it flows out as well. By consuming each others' essence, our visit to the Sky-Realm will last longer." He reached up and drew Aysta down on top of him. Her large breasts pillowed against his chest.

"Am I doing good so far?" she asked playfully.

"Oh yes, wonderfully well, Aysta." Zozo stroked her hair back from her exquisite face. "I am very honoured that you chose to join us tonight." 

Lwennas nodded in agreement. "So many people were watching you during the service - you could have gone with almost anyone at all with just a snap of your fingers." He ran one large hand down her back, over the ample curves of her ass. "We are blessed by your presence."

Aysta nodded, feeling her head swim a little as she did. Their voices sounded just a little slowed down, languorous. Both of them were still hard. "Fuck me now," she heard herself say as if from a great distance. She sat up, swaying only slightly, straddling Zozo's stomach. "Both of you." She pushed herself down towards his hips, fumbling a little until he guided himself into her moist tunnel and she sank down on him to the root with a sigh of relief.

Lwennas stood and went to one of the carvings on the wall, one bearing a particularly large and protuberant phallus. Aysta watched curiously, but she was distracted by Zozo's thick cock moving inside her, as well as his fingers brushing against her swollen clit. She didn't quite see what Lwennas did, but the artificial organ dispensed a generous amount of clear lube into his hand. Aysta couldn't help but giggle.

"Ah, that's nice, Aysta, I like it when you laugh," said Zozo, watching her huge tits jiggle. He reached up to pinch her nipples, drawing another light laugh from her. Then he moved again inside her and her chuckle turned to a gasp instead. With barely a thrust he was somehow hitting her in just the right spot. 

"Oh, do that again!" she cried, bouncing eagerly.

"For as long as you like," he said, obliging her with another quick twitch of the hips. Tiny fireflies flickered in the corners of her vision at his touch. Aysta dropped one hand to her cleft, but she had barely touched herself when Zozo moved inside her again and she toppled almost without warning into another orgasm.  
She smelled salt and roses as she soared, and she could almost see the ocean, the sun cutting like a knife through the morning mists. There was music from somewhere just out of sight. Crimson streamers drifted around her on the cool breeze and the light glinted off something gold and gleaming, too bright to see clearly. 

When she opened her eyes again, she was shaking slightly, lying curled against Zozo's chest, still impaled on him. Lwennas stood beside them patiently, stroking her back with one hand, himself with the other. Zozo tipped her chin up to look at him, and his dark eyes were serious. "Do you want to go back there?" he asked softly. Aysta couldn't make her mouth form the words, so she nodded instead. 

Without needing further encouragement, Lwennas moved behind her, one knee up on the couch, and brought the tip of his well-lubed cock to her tight-puckered asshole. He pressed slowly and steadily against the quivering ring. Aysta didn't have a chance to worry about whether it might hurt. Already relaxed, she felt herself begin to open gradually for him without effort, spreading wider and wider until he slipped inside with a nearly inaudible pop and a very audible groan of relief. She whimpered slightly, her sphincter tensing involuntarily at being violated, but there was more to come, many centimetres more. He didn't wait for her to relax or get used to the feeling, but pushed smoothly onwards up her hot back passage. He planted a strong hand on her shoulder to guide her back onto him until he was buried in her sweet ass to the hilt, his balls resting against Zozo's.

Neither man moved for a time, letting her savour the sensations washing over her. The feeling of both of them so deep inside her was intense. She felt full to bursting, to overflowing, stretched to her limits or even beyond. Every heartbeat throbbed and thrummed through her like a taut-strung instrument being plucked. Aysta came again then, squirming between them, full ass and full pussy spasming frantically. She let out little mews and cries, eyes squeezed shut and watering. Zozo brushed away her tears as he moved a strand of sweat-soaked hair off her cheek. He and Lwennas hummed softly to her or chanted low words she didn't understand, and the sound rippling through her body soothed her. 

Soon she squirmed more eagerly, squeezing them tightly inside her. She felt a hint of pride when they both groaned and clutched at her. "Let's go," she said, surprisingly calmly, continuing to milk their cocks with her strong internal muscles. "Take me where you're going."

In harmony, they both pulled out of her, almost to the brink, then thrust back into her, hard. The double penetration jarred her, made her soft flesh quiver, ripped a rough cry from her throat that was still echoing when they pounded into her again, and again. The slap of skin against skin against skin was like a thunderclap. Distantly, she had the sense that people were watching them, but she could no longer feel any shame at being on such public display, exposed before the eyes of strangers. Indeed, she felt supported by the energy in the room, urged on to greater heights, buoyed up on a huge wave of lust and pleasure.

The feeling of floating grew stronger. She could no longer feel anything but the skin of her lovers holding her up - the couch, if it was still there, seemed very far below their interwoven bodies. The breeze moving across her dripping skin felt cooler, thinner, making her gasp for breath. It was the mountains near her home, gleaming white-tipped with snow, sweeping down to the ocean, but she wasn't cold. She might have been encased in a crystal globe for all she knew. 

The music she had heard earlier returned with a reverberation that made the very air around them hum and vibrate. A low bass pounding drove into her body with each thrust, while inhuman voices circled and swooped like birds and high thrilling strings pierced her like arrows. She tried to hold onto the music, to remember it, knowing that if she could ever reconstruct even a fraction of its beauty her professional success would be assured, but deep down she knew that she would never be able to capture those sounds, not while she lived, for they came from another world.

Zozo and Lwennas grasped her from either side, grunting and pushing into her vigourously. She could feel their hands pressing against her flesh, almost melting into her with the heat of their skin. And in some way that didn't seem strange to her at the time, she also felt other hands on her, more hands than there should have been, moving more quickly than they should have been able to. They tweaked her nipples, stroked her ass, drummed against her clit. Fingers combed through her hair, slipped into her mouth for her to suck, flicked the gleaming sweat from her body. She hovered trembling at the edge of a huge orgasm but managed to pull herself back just enough to keep from tumbling into oblivion. 

She realized suddenly that she could watch them fucking even while she was still in the middle of it, so she did, as if drifting nearby, though she still felt every touch and stroke. In the light of that realm their bodies glistened like burnished bronze and copper and onyx. Zozo fucked effortlessly beneath her, thrusting smoothly as if he could go on forever - and for all Aysta knew, maybe he could. Lwennas's handsome face showed more strain, but also intense pleasure. 

Aysta even appreciated the way her own body looked: plump, yes, but voluptuous and beautiful and profoundly, exquisitely feminine. Her breasts swung, heavy and pendulous, with her every move; her head was tossed back and her dark hair streamed in waves over her shoulders and arms. She saw that her own face was transfixed, eyes wide and staring, mouth agape, and inside her own head she could feel the ecstasy impaling her like nothing she had ever felt before.

As she hovered in that dual state, both participant and observer, she saw Zozo rise from his place, even though he, or another he, carried on fucking her. This second Zozo, if that was what she was seeing, moved around the trio, rubbing his hands over Lwennas's shoulders, his back, his ass. Lwennas twisted around and kissed him, their tongues grappling fiercely. Then the bilocating priest pushed him forward; Aysta felt his weight more heavily on her back as he pounded her ass. Zozo laid one hand on the other man's lower back, parting his cheeks, teasing him with a finger so that he could ease his cock into him. 

Aysta could see the look that twisted across Lwennas's face as Zozo entered him, she could hear his half-agonized, half-eager groans, and, most wonderful of all, she felt his muscular body tense and shudder against hers. He carried on fucking her though, even when every reverse stroke meant his own ass was getting reamed as well. Indeed, if anything he fucked more urgently, panting, making Aysta gasp at his feverish pace. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, but kept clinging tenaciously to sanity by her fingernails, which were digging into Zozo's upper arms.

With a rush she felt her bodies flow back together, joined again in the midst of the action, her consciousness unified once more. She realized then that, in observing, she had actually been distancing herself from the orgasmic pleasure flowing through her physical body, for it came rushing over her in a dizzying flood. Her whole being felt about to burst into fire, or song, if the two weren't the same. Through the haze, her eyes met Zozo's. Though rapt in concentration, he smiled up at her and nodded once. His mouth didn't move, but nevertheless she heard his words in her head: "Let go, let go, it's time." Aysta unclamped her fingers from his arms and lost the tenuous thread of her being. 

She was with them and in them, just as they were in her and each other. She could feel Lwennas's orgasm rising, filling him to the brim, heard him scream as it started to overflow. She could hear his blood pounding like the ocean in his ears as he began to come, still fucking and being fucked. She felt his seed gushing into her ass like a geyser, spilling into her most profound depths. 

Simultaneously she was within Zozo. To serve his partners better, he had been restraining his own urges the whole evening, smoldering when they had been blazing, but now the priest was finally letting himself give in to his passion. She felt what he felt as he fucked her and Lwennas, the hot, slick cunt and tight, throbbing ass surrounding him at once, so different but both so perfect. When it came over him, his orgasm was like an inferno raging through his body, so bright and intense that she had to close her eyes. His cock started to pump then like it would never stop, shooting burst after radiant burst of come against the entrance to her womb.

And still at the same time, Aysta opened her mouth and sang her own orgasm. She was never sure afterwards what it was that she sang, only that her breath filled her being and lifted her up, soaring, into the sky. She was filled with joy to the very tips of her fingers and toes, a joy that passed through and then beyond physical release, ringing and wringing her soul, until she fell.

Their return to the world was gradual, even peaceful, as they lay tangled together. Aysta gradually became aware of a pleasant ache in her muscles, especially in her nether regions. She felt tired, drained, sticky, and sweaty, but utterly alive. By the sounds of the room, the bacchanale was winding down, with only a few participants still riding the night's dwindling wave. Lwennas and Zozo's cocks, now limp, slipped out of her when she stirred. They rolled off each other reluctantly, flesh clinging to flesh, and curled up more comfortably on the couch.

Aysta had many questions about what she had experienced, but decided to save them for later, rather than interrupting the easy tranquility that lay over them. Instead she smiled with satisfaction at the men on either side of her. "If you were trying to convert me, mission accomplished."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
